A Hench in the Works
by Menalippe Nemesis
Summary: When Kim recieves an unexpected call, she embarks on a mission that surpasses any she's ever undertaken. She must fight for her life- and her mind while forming surprising bonds. Please RR, comments greatly appreciated.
1. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Shego, Dr. Drakken, Wade, Rufus, and any other regular characters used in this story are property of Disney and the creators of Kim Possible. I could only hope to be that brilliant... :)  
  
A Note About Rating: I have given this work an overall rating of PG-13 for language, thematic content, violence, and moderate sensuality. Some chapters may be stronger in these elements than others, therefore the rating may vary from chapter to chapter. I will make a statement at the beginning of the chapter if this should occur. Oh, and I'll try to keep "bad" language to a minimum, but in my opinion, a little bit of swearing is the lesser of a few "evils"...

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Inés." Kim excitedly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door of the semi that was dropping her off there in Middleton.   
  
"It was not a problem, Kim. It was the least I could do after you prevented my alpaca herd from being stolen." The short, dark Peruvian woman smiled widely at Kim, watching her jump down from the passengers seat. She couldn't help but think that the world would be a much nicer place if there were more young people like this girl. It almost seemed as if there were an evil organization; an entire underground set up for the sole purpose of complicating life for others. But, ay, que será, será.   
  
"No big." The fiery teenager shut the door, and with a final wave watched the truck pull away. She was incredibly glad to be back home; as much as she enjoyed what she did, the feeling of being able to return to her family and just collapse into bed after a mission was inexplicable. Relaxation was not something that a teen hero could take for granted, that she had learned.  
  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kim heard, then saw another truck approaching. It stopped just in front of her, and as the door opened, Ron's lanky figure could be seen exiting the semi, boyishly leaping to the ground, then shouting a quick "thanks man" back to the driver.   
  
"Hey KP," he began, "I know I'm a little behind schedule, but I asked Juan if he would stop by Bueno Nacho for me." He thrust forward a bag with the remains of a chimirrito in it as Rufus appeared from his pocket, nodding vehemently. "For some reason," he continued, "the guy laughed at me. I said "grassy-us" and everything."  
  
"Yeah, Ron. Can't imagine why someone from Latin America would find Bueno Nacho food funny... Let's get home."   
  
Kim remained fairly quiet as they walked to her house together. A gentle smile remained on her face as she spent the duration of the journey listening to Ron lament about how some people couldn't appreciate good food, and the missions they'd been on together. It was calming, and the impending night was still a periwinkle dusk, a warm breeze accompanying both it and the two teens to their destinations.  
  
Hours later, the redhead lay in bed, unable to sleep. Despite the serenity the evening had held, there was always more than enough to worry about, and now it was catching up to her. When school started later that month, she would be facing her last year at Middleton High. Graduation, college, a career... all things that loomed in her near future, yet they seemed so unattainable. She'd already had to quit the swim team and yearbook in order to balance cheer, school, homework, and her missions, and even so, she was losing grips on her social life.   
  
Monique and her, though still very close friends, had drifted apart junior year; apart from science, they'd had no classes together. Josh Mankey and Kim had dated on and off for a few months, but then Josh had moved away to Upperton, and they'd only talked through email, and then even a handful of times, both agreeing to move on. Bonnie had only grown more heinous, constantly bragging about her college boyfriend and how many things he bought her. That is, until she found out that she was pregnant, with twin boys, nonetheless, and was forced to quit cheer and deal with her boyfriend leaving her. Felix, the paraplegic son of a scientist who worked with Kim's dad, had become quite popular. In fact, he was currently dating Monique, as far as Kim knew. Ron was the only one she could really keep track of anymore, and even he couldn't be with her all the time- he had Zita to keep him quite busy. And what Zita saw in him like that was still a mystery to Kim, as in all the years she'd known him, she'd never seen Ron as a boy.  
  
Speaking of boys, she wished that she had one. Not that she had the time or energy to maintain a relationship anyway. Still, just someone that she could come back to after a mission and cuddle with. Someone that she could go to the movies and make out in the back row with, or take to a restaurant other than Bueno Nacho. It seemed like everyone was paired up with someone except for her, and it was really beginning to get on her nerves. Since when could Ron hold someone down when she couldn't even find someone. She knew she looked pretty good- she'd been complimented more than once on her looks. Everyone seemed to love her at school, except Bonnie, of course, who now hated her more than ever. She just wasn't around enough anymore to be able to see people, and all the stress had made her slightly bitchy at times. But it couldn't be helped.   
  
Aside from all things social, there was college to worry about. She wasn't concerned about getting accepted -or the money, for that matter. Saving the world was just about as much extra-curricular as you could get, and even if her parents weren't in such high-paying jobs, she'd been offered several cheerleading scholarships. No, it was something more pressing that worried Kim about her next level of schooling. She couldn't make up her mind about what she wanted. She was pretty sure that she didn't want to go to a very big university- she'd spent her whole life in Middleton, with the same group of people and didn't want to get lost in school where no one knew anyone else. She'd considered just staying in Middleton; Ron was planning to go to the community college, and although she wasn't sure that she wanted that route, she had been thinking about the local liberal arts college... which led her to what she wanted to study, which led her to how she wanted to spend the rest of her life...  
  
Come on, Kim, snap out of it! She scolded herself for the umpteenth time that month. This is your summer vacation, so not the drama. If she could just get away for a little while, to somewhere where none of this mattered, just long enough to sort things out. What would she give for that...  
  
The sing-song ringing of the Kimmunicator roused its owner from her troubled sleep. Picking it up, she groggily peered into the screen, taking time to register Wade's face, complete with an expression of utter disbelief.   
  
"What's the sitch, Wade?"  
  
"Kim... You're not gonna believe this..."

(To be continued...)


	2. Banana and Moonbeam

Notes: Don't worry, the action picks up soon, but if you're gonna do something, you might as well do it the right way, no? I promise, it gets better too, so stay with me y'all.

* * *

"Try me."  
  
"We got a hit on the site... from Dr. Drakken. The real thing this time. He said- well, I'll let him tell you himself. I told him I'd send him through to the Kimmunicator so he could talk to you in person... and so I can analyze him."  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No joke. Here he is, I'll connect you."  
  
For the second time in her life, Kim saw Drakken's pasty blue face on the screen of her Kimmunicator. But this time, it was not possessed by a man from Arizona with an out-of-place Southern accent. It was Drakken alright, but a puffy-eyed, splotchy, tear-stained Drakken.  
  
"OK, this is too weird to even ask, but Drakken, what's the sitch?"  
  
"The _sitch_?" Sniffling, a puzzled look replaced the distraught one that had previously occupied his face.  
  
Kim paused, half expecting to hear Shego's sarcastic chiding in the background explaining for her. However, it was absent, so she carried on.  
  
"You know, the _situation_. Why in _hell _are you calling me?"  
  
"Kim Possible, I am not at all in the mood for your hurtful words. Shego has gone missing."  
  
"Are you sure she didn't just leave? I wouldn't blame her."  
  
"No, I- well, she wouldn't- arrgh! Kim Possible, she's missing, not run away! Will you help me find her? Don't look at me like I want your help. You know that I despise your teen-heroishness, and your history of thwarting my evil schemes, but your website says that you can do anything, and if you don't help me, then... I'll, um, sue for false advertising!"  
  
"Right, so you're just going to invite me over to your lair for a friendly chat, so we can discuss how I'm going to return your sidekick to you so you both can go back to causing evil for me to fight? So not. This has got to be one of your lamest tricks, Drakken."  
  
"Boy! Reason with her!"   
  
At first Kim had thought that Drakken was giving the command to Ron, but realizing that she was alone in her room, she waited for Wade's input.   
  
"Well," his voice came from the Kimmunicator, while Drakken's face remained on the screen,"I don't know, Kim. It _is_ Drakken. But then again, Drakken crying? Although he's dramatic enough, I don't think he's that good of a faker. Still, trust Drakken? Riiight."  
  
"Stupid boy! I _meant_ reason with her for me. Fine. Don't help me! But just remember, I asked nicely first! From now on, it's fair game."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kim clicked off the device, rolling her eyes. Had Dr. Drakken, her arch foe, seriously believed that she was going to believe him. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe he'd run out of good ideas, and was nearing retirement from his evil career. Yeah right...  
  
Yawning, Kim stretched and pulled herself out of bed. She realized that she had just had a conversation with a weepy Dr. Drakken while in pajamas. That just added to the weirdness. Maybe a shower would clear her head. A nice, long, hot shower. And then maybe a massage, and a day at the spa. Or maybe just a shower would do it.  
-------------------------------------------  
Club Banana had some good sales, and it also had something else Kim needed- Monique. Although they hardly ever had a chance to see each other, they still got along very well, and Kim needed to talk to someone. And since Monique had taken up working full time for the summer, Kim had found a whole new form of therapy.   
  
"Hey, girl! Long time, no see. Where you been?"  
  
"Ghana. Peru. Uzbekistan. And here in Middleton, stressing about next year. Today I was supposed to stay home and work on college searching. Only a few more weeks until school's back in session, then it all starts back up again."  
  
"Girl, you worry too much. You should come with me. I'm going to New York to study fashion design. The school's got these really great internships in Paris. Oh, could you imagine! But first I have to get in."  
  
"Yeah, you will. And at least you know what you want to do. I don't even." Kim sighed and looked around the store. This talking was not making her feel better. She really couldn't even change the subject because there was so little that they could really relate to with each other anymore. Even with Monique, you could only talk about clothes for so long. And boys, well that subject was just about as depressing for Kim as college discussions were, so she'd rather avoid that too.  
  
As though Monique could read Kim's mind, and was bent on sending Kim into the worst mood possible, she changed the subject.  
  
"You'll figure it out. So hey, guess what! Felix's mom made me this automatic wheelchair thing like his- so I can keep up with him when he wants to amp the speed. It's great! That's what you need, Kim.

"What, an automated wheelchair?"

"No, a man to take your mind off things."  
  
"No kidding." Kim's voice came out sounding more irritated than she had meant it to, but it was hard to control. As if she didn't know that a lover might cheer her up in the face of the impending doom now known as the future. "Sorry, Monique, it just seems like that's easier said than done these days."  
  
"It's all good. Hey, you know, and don't tell Felix I said this, but a total hottie started working at The Mocha Moonbeam a few days ago. I heard he just moved here, so I bet he's single. You should go check him out."  
  
"I'm there. Thanks, Monique." She exchanged a rare hug with her friend, and turned to leave. Hearing her name, she looked back for a moment.  
  
"Kim," Monique said softly,"just one word of advice. Stick with decaf, you're already wired enough."  
--------------------------------------  
Evidently The Mocha Moonbeam was the new "in" place to be as Kim had been waiting in line for fifteen minutes before she got to the register. In that time she had considered how desperate of her it was to be waiting in that line just to catch a glimpse of some guy that Monique deemed a hottie, who easily may have been a complete jerk with a girlfriend. She also got over it and spent the remaining thirteen minutes deciding what she wanted. When it finally was her turn to order, she had it completely memorized, and demonstrated these skills without thinking. Then she looked up.  
  
He was absolutely gorgeous. His skin was the color of the drinks he was serving, a rich, creamy brown, like iced mocha with caramel. Yeah, she'd eat him all up. His face would have been hidden by a massive, yet manicured afro, if it weren't for the headband holding it back. Mmmmmmhmmmm. What did his name tag say? _Tyrone._ Ok, that worked.  
  
All of a sudden, her stunned encounter was interrupted by the familiar sound of the Kimmunicator. Turning slightly red, she pulled it out and grinned sheepishly at... _right_, Tyrone.  
  
"Uh, sorry, I gotta take this." She pointed helplessly at her communication device. "Talk to me, Wade."  
  
"Kim! Have you seen Ron lately? I'm having trouble tracking him down. I-"  
  
"Wade, I'm trying to _place an order_." She emphasized the last three words, hoping that the super-genius' newly adolescent brain would be able to understand the undertones. Instead, she caught the attention of her admiree.  
  
"Wade, cuz, is that you? Man, I ain't seen you in a long time. A really long time."  
  
"Tyrone? You moved to Middleton?"  
  
"You guys know each other?" A very confused Kim looked between her friend and her cashier. A very irritated customer made some very nasty remarks as to where Kim's derrière needed to relocate itself to.   
  
"Yeah," Wade answered, "he's my cousin. We can talk later, we really should find Ron."  
  
"Aite, well, I'm not sure what this is all about, but I guess I'll let y'all go. It was nice meeting you, uh-"  
  
"Kim. Kim Possible. But, um, yeah, Kim's, uh, fine." More blushing.  
  
"Yeah she is. So, can I get a number, Kim?"  
  
Kim quickly scribbled down her digits and gave a quick wave before darting out into the mall. She was almost to the exit before she realized that she had never paid for her coffee. Oh well, she'd have to owe him one. Or two or three... or however many it took, for that matter. Yeah, from there on out, things were going to be different. She swore by it.  
----------------------------------------  
"Hey, Dr. D. You know that Kim kicks butt every time she fights your dudes. And that's when Shego's here. You really think that she's not gonna just come in and rescue me and not find Shego?" The blond teenage boy sat comfortably in Shego's usual chair, his feet resting on the desk in front of a giant computer screen.  
  
"You... buffoon... what's your name again? No, no, don't tell me. Rob? John. No, no, wait. Rufus."  
  
"That's the mole rat's name. All these years Kim's been fighting you- with my help, might I add- and you still can't get my name. That's bad. You know-"  
  
"Don't you ever shut up? What about if I get you some, what do you call it, _snackage_, will you zip the lip? Unfortunately, I can't harm you if I want Kim Possible's aid in returning my sidekick, but if I could... Oh, doodles, if only Shego were here, she'd think of something to do to you. But instead, I've got-"  
  
"Me." A female voice was followed by the olive drab-clad body it corresponded with, jump-kicking its way into the lair. Kim's eyes instantly showed signs of relief when they fixed on Ron's nonchalant lounging. She rolled her eyes, smirking, and turned to Drakken.   
  
"So, you've got me here. You know I could kick your ass in a second. I'm going to give you the opportunity to explain to me what's really going on here before I make any final decisions. You have five minutes. Starting... now."  
  
"As I tried to explain to you earlier, Shego is gone. She went to go, er, borrow something, but that was days ago, and she's not returned since. She would have informed me if she was quitting. She must have been taken hostage. Or caught. Or both. You've got to help me find her." He looked long and hard and his arch enemy's unmoved expression. "Kim Possible. I would expect you to understand the importance of this. Would I ever consider soliciting your help if it weren't absolutely necessary? You came to find your sidekick thingy here, and I would do the same for Shego, but you know, you always win and I don't."  
  
That was the first time that there was any show of emotion on Kim's face. She looked like she was half about to laugh and half about to cry. It was very odd to watch, and Drakken undoubtedly noticed.  
  
"What? Just, you know, don't even say a word, you- Ugh, SHEGO! Oh, she's not here, what will I do? I cannot manage without her. I-"  
  
"Better not start crying again, or I'm walking out. Alright, I'll look for her. But what do I get out of it?"  
  
"Well, that's not fair! You never ask favors of your other helper-people. People you help. Thing. Whatever."  
  
"Just a favor down the line. All right. I still have no idea why I'm doing this. Who'd she 'borrow' from?"

(To be continued even more...)


	3. You Hate MonkeyFist, Too?

Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, but I just wanted to get it right. I did a lot more planning and figuring things out during the writing of this chapter, so the others should come faster. Another contributing factor is KKS: Kitten Keyboard syndrome. It takes me twice as long to type something because my 6-week old kitten thinks chasing my fingers and stepping on the keyboard is fun. Just so you know.

* * *

"Hey, do you have to keep it so damn cold in here? I'm dyin' here," an unnaturally pale woman called out to no one in particular. She was not much in the mood for unaccommodating conditions, especially considering the circumstances. Embarrassed, yes she was, but not for the reasons They would have wished. It was her own failure that led her to this feeling, and as it stood, she wasn't sure how she was going to right it. These assholes were not making things any simpler for her. All of the pomp and ceremony performed was not necessary. She should certainly know- she'd been through it enough times. But this time was different... and it was not good. Not at all.  
  
She hadn't eaten in a day and a half. They refused to feed or do anything for her until something happened. A shipment was supposed to be arriving- and she was supposed to be talking. Both events had yet to occur. The only words They had been able to extract from her were a handful of nasty expletives and the occasional complaint. Not that they were trying terribly hard, or so it seemed to her. But whatever. She was way too smart for this.   
  
Dr. Drakken was way too stupid- and too scared- to try and rescue her, that she knew. This was urgent. She wasn't really concerned about why she was there or what they might do to her, but something infinitely dire was at stake: her reputation. If it got out in the world of villainy that she had been caught, and that without the aid of Kim Possible... That stupid bitch Kim Possible. She could just imagine the look on her face when she found out. This was something Little Miss Save-the-World would never live.  
  
A blue hovercraft hovered shakily over one of it owner's least favorite places in the world: HenchCo. The occupants were arguing back and forth with each other, apparently about the proposed mission.  
  
"Ok, Drakken, I'm already agreeing to find Shego. Don't push it."  
  
"The buffoon must stay with me. I need him as collateral."  
  
"I'm helping you. I think that things should be on my terms. Ron always comes on missions with me."  
  
"Not when your mother came with you. He will be taken care of." Getting no response, he decided to try another tactic. Turning to Ron, he said, "Now, you, ah, the name escapes me-"  
  
"How could it, I just said it!" Kim interrupted, but Drakken paid her no attention.  
  
"If you stay with me, I can promise you that I will supply you with a cornucopia of that wannabe Mexican food that you eat."  
  
"Well," Ron replied, obviously as deep in thought as it was possible for Ron to get, "uh, KP, I don't think that Drakken could do anything without Shego anyway. If it doesn't involve building a doomsday device..."  
  
"Never again!" Drakken interjected, remembering Ron's former creation.  
  
"Ron, you are so weak. Ok, fine, stay, but I'm leaving the Kimmunicator with you. If you've got any problems, call Wade. We've been over this, but I'll say it again, considering my audience. The map Wade sent me shows that this Hench guy has a pretty big place. It might take me awhile. Enter his henchmen and whatever else and it could be even longer. I've got other people that can hook me up with a ride home if I need it."  
  
"Booyah! Good luck with Shego, ok, KP."  
  
"Right."

"Yes, and, em, KP-"  
  
"Kim Possible"  
  
"Kim Possible, then. If you could maybe pick a few little things up on the way out..."  
  
"That doesn't even deserve a response. Ok, I'm out."  
  
The blue villain and the blond sidekick watched as the redheaded teen parachuted to the ground. The two remaining turned to look at each other in one of the most awkward moments in either of their histories. They shared a single wish: for Kimberly Anne Possible to return in the shortest amount of time that she could manage. They both wanted to see Shego again (Ron for different reasons than Drakken), and moreover, they wanted to get home and celebrate their success (Drakken in different ways than Ron). However, in the meantime, they settled for just looking at each other, waiting for someone to speak.  
  
"Well, this is a bit awkward." Drakken broke the silence, but carried on with the twiddling of his thumbs.   
  
"Yeah, I know. Sitting here with my arch-nemesis- well, actually, Kim's arch-nemesis. I have my own. You know Monkey Fist, right?"  
  
"Yes, I- Wait! You hate Monkey Fist too? On a personal level?"  
  
"Well, ya-ah. I mean, he voluntarily became part monkey! How much more freaky can you get than that? Besides, I have some mystical monkey power that he's mad about or something. So confusing."  
  
"I know, that ancient magic stuff is always so complicated."  
  
"For real! Dr. D, you so rule!"  
  
"I do? I mean, of course I do! _And_ I got game!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, no, not really, no. But I did, at one time..."

* * *

Kim had decided that it was best to try to find the waiting room Ron and her had stayed in last time she'd been at HenchCo. From there, she figured that she could find her way around by using the map. However, she had no idea what she was looking for, and she wished that she'd taken the Kimmunicator with her. She hadn't even checked in with Wade before she'd left. What was up with her?   
  
She began to head down to the warehouses, downstairs a few floors, figuring that Shego would have gone there for her "shopping spree", hoping that there would be clues to her current whereabouts. It was eerily easy to get down there; no sign of the gigantic henchmen that had bombarded her before- and that was when she had been expected. This time there was no invitation.   
  
She started looking around, glancing at some of the products in extreme awe. Any thing a villain- or her for that matter- could dream of lay within the walls of this series of rooms. A wide assortment of lasers, concealed as a wide assortment of everyday objects took up an entire warehouse; another was filled with enhancements for the henchman's person. Vision-enhancing goggles: Increase your long distance vision by 2 miles (also available in contact lenses). Devices for hearing things through a brick or similar building. A lesser version of the shoes that had previously sent Kim into hyperspeed. And, most curiously, enlargers for a part of the male anatomy that Kim couldn't imagine was too integral to everyday villainy. Upon seeing it, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and utter an "Ok... Good thing Ron's not here for this trip."  
  
A loud buzzing filled the room, sending Kim's heart racing. A voice, louder than the incessant beeping came next, and in a completely faked suave tone, said "Kim Possible, stay where you are. You are under arrest."


	4. Jailbait Shego

Notes: Hey y'all, hope this clears things up for you a little bit... Last chapter was supposed to leave you hangin', but now you'll see. Language picks up sorta but nothing much.

* * *

"Where am I?" A disoriented Kim Possible groggily questioned. She was dazed, and felt as though she had been hit very hard in the back of the head. Or been resurrected from the dead... or some similar thing. She couldn't see much more than a sea of cloudy white, and her memory, though slowly returning to her, was for the moment, as good as gone. It seemed as though hours had passed before she heard a seemingly disembodied voice answer her question.   
  
"In hell, princess. Welcome home." The voice sounded familiar, but there was no chance that Kim could place from where at the moment. She instead concentrated on registering the meaning of the foreboding message that she had just received. Of course, she wasn't really in hell, was she? She couldn't be, not for this stupid...  
  
And that's when it started coming back to her. Slowly the memory of the events leading up to her present was returning, and soon after, her senses were returning to normal. She was able to realize that she was strapped down to an approximation of a hospital bed, situated an end table away from another, identical to it. And upon it, she discovered the owner of the earlier voice. Well, now she'd found what she'd come for, but she couldn't see what use that would be to her considering her own instability.   
  
"_Shego_?"  
  
"No, um, actually, Drakken finally succeeded in cloning me-"  
  
"Seriously?" Kim was pretty sure she'd believe just about anything at this point.  
  
"No. Doi... Never, ever with the cloning. Note to self: sarcasm is lost on Kimmie." A scowl took over the woman's flawless face, as though the mere suggestion that Drakken had that much power over her was the deepest insult. It actually pretty much was, but screw that.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, hardly able to lift her head enough to look straight at her enemy. This was just too weird. She didn't need Queen Chartreuse and her chiding comments to complicate the crazy circumstances. And now she had fully succeeded in sounding like a bad episode of The Fearless Ferret. She was less than proud.  
  
"So why are you here, anyway, Possible?"  
  
"To rescue your sorry ass. Shego. Don't you have a last name? It's not fair that you can distance me by using mine, but I have to call you Shego all the time." Kim found herself guilty of thinking too hard, something she'd been doing a lot of recently. Shego, however, ignored her statement.  
  
"Let me guess... Drakken sent you. Count on him to send the enemy in. What an idiot. Then, hmm... you looked around for me, down where all the goodies are. They found you... but what'd they bring you in for?"  
  
"Breaking and entering. Or something stupid. But how'd you-" Kim stared incredulously (as much as her restricted position allowed) back at the other woman suspicious of her knowledge.  
  
"Riiight. Then uniformed officers handcuffed you, threw you in the backseat of a cop car with very dark tinted windows, and 'drove you to the station'. You got out-"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Kim was yelling furiously, the unique sound of the hurt pride brought on by betrayal riding on her every word. "This is a trap, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Mmhm, yeah, it is. Ten points for Kimmie."  
  
"Damn you. You and that blue-faced piece of... Only he could think of something so damn complicated and stupid."  
  
"Nope, wrong there. Drakken, actually pull this off? He draws ponies and dogs and calls it genius. I'm thinkin' no. It's a trap, just not Drakken's. How do I know everything they did to you? They did it to me about a week ago. So, continue. I suppose next they did the-"  
  
"Yeah." The cheerleader's cheeks neared the color of her fiery hair. She fidgeted uncomfortably on her bed. She felt violated, knowing that Shego knew every detail so well. It was like she'd been there when they'd searched her, seen it all.  
  
"Ha! They must of had fun with you. You've never gone to jail before, right? That's usually not standard low-security procedure. But you didn't know what to expect, so... Hmm. So right, then you would've been asked to drink a cup of funny-tasting water, which knocked you out, and now you're here."  
  
"So we're still at HenchCo? These guys are nuts..."  
  
"Yeah, and you've been unconscious for two or three days. It's hard to keep track of time in here."  
  
"Why did they want me here? What's this all about?"  
  
"Hey, chatty time's over. Just because we're both trapped in Psychoville doesn't mean I'm your new best buddy. As soon as they unstrap me, it's back to the same ol'."  
  
"Why don't you do Glowy Hands and get us out of here."  
  
"Why don't you just shut up?"

* * *

"You don't ever shut up, do you?"  
  
"Well, no, not really. You know, I was thinking, maybe I need, like, an alias or something. You know, like you have your real name, and then you've got Dr. Drakken. I need a name like that- something that people will remember, that will strike fear in the hearts of the masses!"  
  
"Yes, well, you've come to the right person. I am the big man on the villainous campus, yo. We shall find a name for you... but you must earn it."  
  
"Hey, this girl in Japan calls me Ron-san."  
  
Drakken breathed a sigh of despair, for once feeling what his own sidekick felt every time he opened his blue mouth. Kim Possible was a lot stronger than he had thought, dealing with this buffoon constantly. But evidently not strong enough; she still hadn't returned with Shego, and if it weren't for the fact that the teen was to be rescuing his own, well, property, then he might of been a little bit concerned. Just a little.  
  
"Boy! Where is your highly annoying teenage friend? You are not allowed to return home until she shows up, so I suggest you... do whatever it is that you do to get her to hurry back!" The man's shrill shouting echoed throughout his cavernous lair, earning a raised set of eyebrows from Ron.  
  
"Chill, Dr. D. I'm sure she's fine. It probably takes longer, you know, minus the Ron Factor. Kim never loses. It's all good. You know, you shouldn't be talking. You made her late for the talent show once. Hey, can I get some Bueno Nacho up in the liz-air?"   
  
"Oh, fine then. I'll send my henchmen for some...snackage. Gran-dee size?"  
  
"No, no, no. You can't defile the name of Bueno Nacho by mispronouncing the order. Three orders of NAH-kohs, GRAHN-day size." Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Man, you've got mad wordage issues."  
  
"So? No I don't. I just _wanted_ to say it that way. You know, shouldn't you be like, hitting up your computer geek right now or something?" This buffoon was almost as bad as Shego. Did the taunting never end? He was destined to spend the duration of his life being made a complete fool of by all those he met. Why, oh why, was it him, always?  
  
"You mean call him? Yeah, I guess I could."

* * *

They'd been moved to another part of the building, which didn't include strappy beds. They had also been given food, much better than what she'd been eating before Part Two had arrived. But that didn't matter. She wasn't speaking to Possible, and that was it; she'd find a way out herself. She still had no idea why she was there, but she kept hearing things about some project. She'd be damned if she was going to help Jack Hench do anything. That idiot had a death wish; and she'd be sure to grant him it the moment she next saw him. What kind of stuff was he on, this whole thing seemed incredibly stupid.  
  
Like what was with the rooms? Her and that nosy-ass cheerleader were in conjoined rooms. Like she'd never seen before. Two of the walls in each room were solid white, shiny like plastic, and as hard as brick. Another wall, the front wall, faced a hallway, in which guards of one type or another could be seen through a large, unbreakable window, walking past every half hour. The fourth wall, the wall that separated their two cells, was probably the most bizarre. Halfway across, there was the same white wall, but it only came up about halfway to the ceiling. The remaining half was filled with vertical bars, made of some material that the villainess was quite unable to place. Towards the back, the entire wall consisted of these bars, making interaction between the two females almost inevitable.   
  
Shego, being on the left, had a very small bathroom in the far, back left corner, and a bed in the opposite corner, against the demi-wall that separated her from the other cell. From what she could see, her rival's place was just a mirror image of her own, nothing incredibly exciting. The thing that seemed strange, however, was the seamlessness of the rooms. She had no idea how they'd gotten in, or how food was left, for that matter, because there were no doors, no air vents, nothing to give the slightest indication that they could escape, the very thing that she'd been pondering since her arrival.  
  
The other girl was sitting on the floor across from the pale green one, seemingly glaring at her. It seemed though, that she was instead studying her, because she came to a realization. And she couldn't help but voice it.  
  
"Shego! You're not wearing green and black!"  
  
"Are you serious? Cuz' I didn't know that! Take a look at yourself, Possible, you're now part of the purple club too. Like every other thing in this damn place." 


	5. KP's Mom

Notes: There's an interesting (read: quite amusing, if you ask me...hahaha) reference made in this chapter that I suppose might be a little offensive to some people if they thought about it too hard, but I'm sure if it bothers you you'll get over it. Don't get too excited now, it's nothing like what's to come. Also, love to my reviewers, I appreciate it like no other, so thank you. I'll show my gratitude by attempting a longer chapter, and shutting up.

* * *

"So... The Project."  
  
"Yeah, the boss is brilliant, en't he? This'll bring in a lot of dough."  
  
Kim, oblivious to the conversation being held between the guards, peered boredly into the room directly across from hers, hoping for something interesting to happen. The most drama that had occured was a small spat between her neighbor and herself over her own stupidity. The argument was that she hadn't brought her sidekick or Kimmunicator. Kim truthfully stated that even if she had, they would be no use to her now, as all of the tools she'd had on her had been confiscated right away. As it was, she'd pointed out that Shego's powers had been taken from her as well, so she had no room to talk. Regardless, she did feel kind of stupid for going along with the whole arrest front. She was too cocky; she relied on her reputation to carry her through any sitch- and as everyone kept reminding her, she could do anything.  
  
Escaping from the businessman of evildom, however, did not appear to fall under the category of 'anything'. It was ridiculous. The only person who had ever come so close to besting Kim Possible was now in a cell, helpless as the heroine herself. How had someone she'd met only once know enough about her to plan such an intricate capture? She could only blame her slip-up on her recent state-of-mind. As it was, she knew she needed to escape soon, this was lost time that she could never make up. And senior year was starting in just weeks. She hadn't finished school shopping yet and... And she'd gotten exactly what she'd wished for.  
  
How could that stupid teenager keep herself occupied for so long. Sitting there, doing nothing, wasting time away. She wondered if the idiot girl was even thinking of escape. It was pathetic, seeing the listlessness causually set in, watching her demeanor grow more and more lethargic. It was no wonder; the girl was a social creature, unlike her observer, who was quite used to the complications of solitude. However pathetic it was, however, it was five times more so entertaining, and what with the lack of other things to amuse herself with, the onyx-haired woman could only find it in her heart to escalate the situation.  
  
Regardless, after the two had been held captive in their inescapable chambers for a few more than several days, Shego found it necessary to break her vow of silence towards Kimmie. It was of the utmost importance.  
  
"Hey, Possible, do you have a nail file?" A simple question, something that she thought even this lamebrain could handle.  
  
"You know, Shego, I don't think a nail file's gonna break you out of this place."   
  
Wow, she was returned with sarcasm, from Mrs. Save-the-World. She must really be pissed off. Shego then proceeded to remind herself that when she broke out of her, and it was going to be soon and without the help of a nail file, she owed herself a treat. Something big. Like maybe that Sr. Senior Jr. boy that she'd tutored. No, she could do way better. But for now, back to Miss Thang.  
  
"Yeah, I know you haven't done the prison thing, but do ya really think that that's my big plan? Some women like to keep themselves up, and uh, yeah, I don't know if you'd noticed, but my claws, they're getting dull."  
  
"Hmm, well let me see, I'll just pull one out of my ass and you can borrow it."  
  
"Tell me you at least knew enough to put it in plastic first."  
  
"I was being sarcastic. Something I thought you'd recognize."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I should have known, poor, prude, sheltered little Kimmie wouldn't know about those methods of hiding things. Of course there are other places... safer, if you ask me..."  
  
"You are so wrong. You know, even if that in some way _could_ have worked, don't you think they would have found it? You know, I think I liked it better when you weren't talking."  
  
"Like I said, prude little Kimmie. But have it your way, this isn't exactly engaging conversation for me." If it was possible, a look of equal parts amusement and utter boredom crossed the face of the villianess, and she shook her head slowly. She heard the other girl continue to drone on about something, but she just used the approach that Drakken was very familiar with, and tuned her out.

* * *

Ron hung on his new guardian's every word, as was the favor returned. He couldn't remember why they'd been fighting him in the first place. You know, sure, he'd tried to take over the world a couple of times, and his sidekick had almost sidekicked his ass a few times, but that was just a chick thing. That was another thing Drakken and him talked about, the wide world of girls, and moreso, the gigantic window that was unavailable to them.  
  
"So, Dr. D. Livin' with Shego all this time, you know you got a little sumthin'-sumthin' once or twice, am I right? She's fi-ine."  
  
"You most certainly are not! She's less than half my age. And besides, she's like family to me." His face flushed a violent purple, which Ron didn't understand until a half hour later, by which time he'd forgotten what had caused it in the first place. It wasn't an uncommon occurence around the lair.  
  
"Ok, so who then? I know that you have to have had a woman in your life at some point. I mean, you know, it's not possible to get to be your age and still never get a babe... right?"  
  
"Well, no... Or yes... Or whatever. It's not that I couldn't, alright, I'm just very choosy about these things."  
  
"Dang, Dr. D., no need to get all snippy. There's something you're not telling. The Ron knows all."  
  
"Oh, well, there was this one... she was so special to me- I mean, you know I didn't even really like her, I just... She was a geneticist. A villainous geneticist, and she even saved my life. But I just wanted to tap that, yo. No strings attached thing, hmm? But she... I changed my mind."  
  
"Yeah, I feel that way about a girl. Except for the tapping part. Well, not that I don't want to, because I do, I mean... What I'm trying to say is, I've never felt that way about anyone before. Not the not wanting to tap it, the way I feel about her. I think I might have you know l-ed her or something. But now I can't see her."  
  
"You could have her here to visit. You know, I'm rather strict with Shego's visitors, but you're a boy, and you know it's different with boys..."  
  
"No, no, it's not that. She's kinda long-distance. I met her in Japan one time at this- school."  
  
"Public school?"  
  
"No, a- a private school. And anyways, I have a girlfriend. She's pretty cool. Hey, have you ever seen Kim's mom?"  
  
"Why do you ask? Oh, fine, do you promise you won't tell?"  
  
"Of course. Ron Stoppable never tells a secret."  
  
"Well then, yes, I've seen her. And there's a MILF if I ever saw one."  
  
"Dude! I know! 'KP's mom has got it goin' on.' Wait a minute, you did not just use the acronym MILF."  
  
"Straight up, yo."

* * *

"They're not exactly warming up to each other, now are they?" A black-suited man sat at a desk, leaning back in his executive chair, with his feet propped up on his desk. He looked quite unprofessional, especially for having one of his co-workers in his office. And he didn't bother to wait for an answer to his question.   
  
"You know, maybe we should talk to them. They probably think that we're taping them, you know? As it is, I'm surprised that neither of them has attempted to escape yet. They both rely too much on their external help to get them out of things, what with Shego and her plasma hands, Kim and her silly little devices. They need to learn to get along, and moreover, understand everything about each other. Otherwise, it's too risky. We could end up- I shudder to even think about it. Yes, you know, I do think that I'll go talk to them. Thank you Kyle, you've been a tremendous help." The man was positively giddy over his decision, and had to stop himself skipping out of the office when he saw one of his henchmen patrolling the hall outside his office.

* * *

"Hey, Wade"  
  
"Tyrone?"  
  
"Yeah, man. That girl, Kim, she a total playerette, or what? I still ain't heard from her, man, and I called a couple times. And it ain't like me to call a couple times, yo."  
  
Wade sighed, wishing he knew more about the situation to be able to tell his cousin. He'd lost all traces on Kim; it was as if she vanished into thin air. He hoped that didn't mean the worst, but he just couldn't be sure. Ron, he knew, was still with Drakken, apparently living it up, at least as much as Drakken's low budget would allow. He'd had to call both the hero's and sidekick's parents, trying to explain to them the current sitch. Kim's parents were more worried than anything, but Ron's reacted quite differently. His mother had been furious, demanding that Wade teleport him home that instant, to which Wade replied that if he had that ability he would have them both home already. Ron's father just looked sad, as though he were afraid that Ron's temporary caretaker would rub off on his son.   
  
"Yeah, she's kinda busy right now. She saves the world in her spare time, and she's been at that a lot lately. I'm sure she'll call you back when she gets home."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, cuz. It ain't no thang, you know, I was juss wonderin'."

* * *

"Dude, we gotta go rescue Kim." Ron looked thoughtfully out a window, a rare amenity in an evil lair. He was half expecting to see Kim's bright red hair breaking the monotony of darkness around him. He was getting a little homesick, and as much as he and Drakken got along, he wanted to talk to Kim, or Monique, or one of the girls that turned him down on a daily basis. Rufus had gotten jealous of his constant attention to Drakken, and run off to a part of the lair where Ron refused to go: Shego's wing. It was awful.   
  
"And Shego. Don't forget her." The supervillain had to admit, he missed his sidekick. Her constant barrage of cutting sarcasm, her criticism of his every plan, her death threats whenever he mentioned cloning. No, it was all a part of caring for Shego, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did have a strong affection for her. Not in the way that the buffoon had imagined, but as if she were his daughter, the daughter he would never have. And she hadn't been home by midnight, or even one-thirty.

* * *

(Sorry, you all must think that I'm completely psychotic by now, and for this I apologise. And, for the record, yes, the whole 'mom got it goin on thing', it's sorta from a song, an obnoxious song from a genre of music that I detest. Just for the record, y'know.) 


End file.
